Huiyi
by mystmoon92
Summary: "You're not going to stop asking until I tell you, right aru?" America nodded "Then give me some of that beer aru. I don't want to do this sober" Americhu, FrUK, past USUK, past RoChu. Will be M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so this is based on a series of Star Pairing rps that me and RubyKurosaki did. Hope you guys like! Star Pairing needs more love!**

**I do not own Hetalia. If I owned Hetalia, FrUK would be canon already**

* * *

><p>China was beginning to regret ever offering to cook when he saw the state of America's kitchen.<p>

"When did you last go in here aru?" he asked, staring at the dust covered work surfaces and burnt hob

"Well...I think England used it last..." America answered with a sunny smile.

China just stared "You willingly let England in your kitchen aru?"

"W-well...y-yeah..." the American said, his smile faltering "Arthur wanted to be romantic…"

"How did you let it get this bad aru?" China frowned, poking suspiciously at a remnant of English cooking. He could've sworn it poked back…

"I gave him keys to let himself in to do it...second date I think..."

"And you haven't been in here since aru? Not even to use the fridge or anything?" Yao couldn't believe that someone would avoid their kitchen for so long, especially since cooking was at the centre of his home life

America looked embarrassed "...Well...No...I kinda...We argued that night, things...things went wrong..." he explained, indicating the mess up the walls and the smashed pottery on the floor.

China paused. "Ah. That aru..." he felt suddenly guilty, although he didn't know the details, he knew the relationship between those two had been difficult. He put his arms around Alfred "He's gone now aru"

"I just didn't wanna come in here..." America shrugged "Let's clean up..." he said with a grin, hugging Yao back

China looked doubtfully at Alfred but decided not to press the issue "Alright aru..." he said slowly, starting to clear away some of the crud on the sideboard

America started to clean too, his eyes closed to hide the tears that formed in his eyes "I-I don't wanna think...Yao, tell me if you find some alcohol…"

China looked over, concerned "Alfred, if you want we can forget about this aru...I understand. After what happened with me and Ivan-I get it if you don't want to face this right now aru"

America looked up with interest "What did happen? Tell me?" he asked, interest peaked. He dumped the cleaning stuff, walking back into the other room.

Groaning, China followed, wishing he'd never mentioned it "He changed aru..." he said evasively "I don't like talking about it aru..."

America dumped himself on the sofa, grabbing the remainders of a six pack he'd been draining before China had come round "Please? Tell me more?"

China: sighed "You're not going to stop asking until I do, right aru?" America nodded "Then give me some of that aru. I don't want to do this sober"

"Here, now, let's talk?" America handed over the other can of beer, laying back, spreading out his arms invitingly "Hug?"

China rolled his eyes but laid back into his arms. He paused, wondering how to begin "Well, you remember how I was…fairly beat up after the Second World War aru?" he asked.

"Yeah...yeah I do...I kinda ignored you..." America apologetically rested his hand on shoulder, stroking it.

"You had Japan aru, But for me…it was bad aru…and I couldn't exactly ask for help…and then Russia came...he helped me aru...I know you don't like communism aru, but it got me on my feet and…I thought I was saved" China hesitated, taking a large gulp of beer "Thought Ivan was like an angel aru. Then all the wars in Asia started...and of course Russia backed me up aru"

America hugged Yao tight "How did you end up in a relationship?"

"T-that was before...he was so kind aru...and wanted thanks...so I let him aru…he always was so sweet to me…that was why it shocked me so when I saw what he was doing...without my noticing aru"

"What he was doing?

"It got to a point where I didn't want to hurt my siblings anymore so i went to his house and...and..." China took another sip of his beer "I saw the Baltics aru...it was the first time I'd seen them without Russia...then one of them, i can't remember who, he made some kind of mistake and Russia came and..." China shuddered "He's so big..."

America pulled him closer, feeling his heart pound "A-and then what happened?"

"Punishment aru." That was all that the Chinese man would say on the matter "I tried to leave then aru, but Russia found me...he wanted to know why I was there...he was smiling aru...but his hands were covered in blood…" China paused, taking a shuddering breath before continuing "We went to his study aru...and he was drinking, always drinking...I told him that I didn't want to fight my siblings anymore aru...and he wasn't happy" he shivered "I'd hoped we could stay together...that he would understand that I didn't want to fight aru...but when I saw..." he shook his head, before continuing with another shuddering breath "And then when I told him, he got violent aru. Said that I was breaking my promise to stay with him, that I couldn't leave aru..."

America cuddled him close, shocked "Oh god...you didn't tell us! We would have helped!"

China sighed "I-I couldn't aru...remember that I didn't come to meetings for a while?"

"Yes…I got worried..."

China looked away "I couldn't face you aru...especially not those Europeans, I was scared they'd take advantage, that you would all say I was blind not to notice it earlier…I mean I thought that aru! I just felt so stupid…so I left Russia and hid in my country for a while aru...I was pretty hurt…and I convinced my government to break our treaty so Russia couldn't come looking for me aru" China paused "And then I smashed everything Russia gave me aru"

America looked horrified, pulling China closer and safer into his arms "I'll kill Russia...I will! Wait…Y-you did what?"

China nodded "The sunflower vases, the shot glasses, those stupid dolls with the little dolls inside...I saw red. I think I went a bit crazy aru..."

America petted him awkwardly "Like...like blood red?"

China shifted uncomfortably "I have a terrible memory of what happened then aru...but eventually I calmed down and went back to the meetings, although it was frightening to see Russia again aru...and he was smiling at me again and it was so cold aru...I nearly turned and ran again…" he admitted, before snuggling closer to America "Then you were there aru"

_~~~~~Flashback~~~~~_

Alfred had been expecting someone to pull him off...there was so much blood on the floor, on his hands: "G-get off me!" He protested to the arms holding him; " I-I wanna kill him!"

Yao strained, keeping a tight hold on his waist "America! Calm down aru!"

"Seriously!" In a way this struggle was pointless, but getting out all this anger felt so…so...Hang on. He paused "C-China?"

China raised an eyebrow "What aru? Are you going to stop trying to lash out aru?"

"B-but you'd gone...d-did you come back?" Every breath was calming him, eyes closed as he stopped shaking...

China paused, then nodded "I was...ill aru. But I'm recovered now" he shuffled awkwardly, trying to avoid both America and Russia's gaze.

"I-I know! And it's his fault!" America started to struggle again: "Come on! Lemme at him! He deserves it!"

"It's nobody's fault aru!" China lied, keeping a firm hold on the American "He's not worth it aru!"

"He is! For everything he's done to y-you!" There were tears starting to burn his eyes "Please...lemme stick up for ya!"

"Russia has done nothing to me aru, I've just been...ill" China replied, still avoiding Ivan's gaze. "And I'm not some princess who needs rescuing aru! I can 'stick up' for myself!"

America paused, thinking: "A-are you sure? Cos I don't trust t-that…"

Yao sighed "I know you don't aru, but I'm honestly fine. I've just been sick, nothing more aru."

Shifting, Alfred turned around in the other's arms, hugging him close: "Everyone told me it was poison. And he did it..."

China shifted, uncomfortable in the others embrace, it was painful on his ribs in their current condition, not to mention that he barely knew Alfred out of meetings "G-get off aru! No one poisoned me! Where on earth did people get that idea...?"

"Cos nobody's ever seen you that ill! You're still pale!"

Yao looked away "It's nothing aru...I'm still recovering, that's all" he tugged at his long sleeves, hoping no-one would look...not all the bruises had healed yet and he didn't know how to explain those away yet

"From what hes done to you?" America watched him; "Will you just tell me the truth? Please?"

China sighed and tried to meet the American's eyes "Nothing is wrong aru. Ivan hasn't done anything. We just decided to split and then I got sick aru. It's nothing to fuss over, really America!"

"You're ill, hurt and we know you haven't been at meetings for weeks." He gave up struggling, folded his arms: "You've got bruises up your neck."

Yao's hand flew to his collar "It's nothing aru. I'd really appreciate it if you could just move on from my health. I. Was. Sick. But it passed aru, so please stop mentioning it!" He couldn't take it much longer if America kept questioning! It had taken all his strength to force himself to come today...he sighed "Did you actually have any business with me aru, or are you just looking for a fight? If so look elsewhere aru! Asia is already too violent thanks to you and Russia as it is!"

America frowned, letting go; "W-well! If that's how you're gonna be. Look, I was only trying to save your ass."

"My ass doesn't need saving aru, not anymore. Just...go eat your burgers and leave me alone aru"

"Fine!" The American turned, walking away; "But next time he's attempting to murder you, don't expect me to help."

China grimaced at how snappish he'd been but also walked away to his siblings, hopefully they wouldn't comment either…too preoccupied in their own troubles to notice his.

America couldn't help but glance back; he only wanted to care for him... Blushing, he turned away again and ran; no other excuse than having to...Anyway! He had his Arthur! No need to think that way about anyone else!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to go ahead and say that I know next to nothing about what actually happened in the Cold War, so if I'm wrong don't shoot me! I don't mean to offend <strong>

**Love? Hate? Confused? Please review and tell me why!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews, since all of them were anonymous, I will just thank you all here, and explain, the title is Chinese, it means memories**

**This chapter continues the flashback from the last chapter**

* * *

><p>Yao sighed in relief as he left the meeting, no-one else had really commented, except to say that it was good that he was feeling better. He was about to head home when he heard a voice behind him that he dreaded "Hello, comrade."<p>

Turning slowly, China stared up at the giant of a man "Iv-Russia aru..."

"You left me quite unexpectedly da? And now you want to break off our treaty" he backed China into a corner "Why must you leave me, Yao-Yao?" he asked, amethyst eyes wide in a way that would've once seemed endearing, but now scared Yao beyond belief

America hadn't intended to be stood there watching the two...but something was wrong, his hero senses were tingling...

China shrank back, unable to answer. Russia grabbed his wrist, hitting several healing bruises "Tell me Yao-Yao, before I force you, da?" he smiled, oblivious to the sharp intake of breath or the terrified expression of his companion

Alfred was horrified, glaring at the Russian's grip on him. Surely Ivan could see he was ill! His fist clenched, this was going way too far! He readied himself to move, go be heroic...save him?

Yao still said nothing, the words dying in his throat as the Russian tightened his grip "You want me to break it again, Yao-Yao? It's your own fault if you won't answer me"

Okay, he'd had enough! Running straight for the Russian's chest he tackled him off the other, anger racing through him. With an almighty crash they tumbled to the ground: "China! Run!"

China didn't need telling twice, hiding his embarrassed face, he ran from the hall as fast as he could, not even stopping to thank Alfred. That would be the last meeting China would attend for another 3 months, he told everyone that his illness relapsed, but Alfred knew the truth.

_~~~~~Flashback ends~~~~~_

America kissed Yao's forehead "Yup, hero's here to save ya! You're braver than me...I don't wanna go meetings...and…I...I just keep drinking to kill the pain..."

China looked up, curiously "What did happen there aru? You never explained"

America looked down, surprised "Huh? T-that meeting?"

China shrugged "With you and Arthur aru...but you can start with that meeting if you like"

America tilted his head back in thought "Yesterday's meeting when I started a fistfight with France?"

China nodded "Mmm, yeh aru. Not that I'm complaining. He's a pervert aru!" he said with a small smile

"Well..." Alfred awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck "He was being a dick about you...Cos he thought he saw something going on...Calling you a pervert and shit..."

China sighed "I'm used to that aru..." It happened with anyone he showed interest in. The age difference between him and the other nations was too great.

"So I just...well..." America blushed "I didn't mean to put him in hospital...I kinda forgot my own strength..."

"I know, I know aru...it was just a bit scary" he turned and kissed him "It was sweet though aru"

America grinned, kissing him back "Well...you're my boyfriend... So I have to be your hero!"

China frowned "I am capable of taking care of myself aru..."

"Lemme feel useful!" America laughed as he stood up "More beer? Before I talk?"

China sat up "Sure aru. You need a hand finding it?" he asked, watching America pick his way through his mess of a house

"Nawwww!" America beamed, before leaving and coming back with a couple more six-packs "I'm well stocked in it!"

"Should I be worried that you drink so much aru? Isn't it technically illegal for you to have alcohol?" China asked, accepting another can

"I suppose! Least I ain't dead from it..." America replied cheerily, before snuggling beside his lover "...What's wrong with breaking the law?"

"Hmph. No distractions aru...I told you about Ivan so now you tell me about Arthur" China insisted, shifting so America was leant comfortably against him

America chuckled briefly "Okay...Okay...Well…We'd been together since the end of World War Two, but he wouldn't tell anyone about me cos he was convinced you'd all pisstake...but things were good, we got on. Apart from when he was drunk."

"He never could handle his drink aru"

America nodded "Cos then he'd get angry...and we'd fight. I hated it, hated him for it. And then came world meetings, it was only then I noticed how Francis looked at him..." he glared at the floor.

China wrapped his arm around him "Take your time aru"

America took a deep breath, and then continued "So I vowed to stop him thinking he could have my England...and I suppose I became a bit of a dick...I was full of myself, and it was annoying England...so he told me. And I tried to stop! But our arguments...got soo much worse...He became insulting, never around to talk to, and the sex died somewhere in the middle."

China pulled closer "And then what aru?"

Alfred sniffled "Couple of years ago, he started vanishing for days at a time...but he was happier...I thought we'd picked up. And I didn't want it to go wrong again so I proposed...and got rejected..."

China sighed "I remember aru...I found you in the rain crying"

"Heh..." America looked at him with a broken smile "That was after my third attempt..."

Yao's eyes widened, he hugged Alfred closer "You kept it up for that long aru?"

America sighed "I'd already tried twice...His birthday...and mine...I loved him that much. I wanted him to be mine!"

China continued to hold the American, rocking him slightly "I'm sorry aru..."

America sniffed again "Every time I did, he vanished for a month. Now I know why... But before you found me w-was my final attempt...and m-my Arthur had Francis in his arms…"

_~~~~~Flashback~~~~~_

Alfred couldn't work out why, or how, or when he'd managed to upset his stupid English lover that much! He'd been wrapped in that Frenchman, all tongues and moans...shuddering, he dumped himself on the pavement, sitting with his feet in the gutter as he watched heavy rainwater wash away the bloodstains on his fingers from the punch his lover's boyfriend had issued before turning him out of the house. Not caring who heard, he started to sob...

Yao kept his head bent under his umbrella, hurrying to get out of the rain. Hearing the sob, he looked up and was surprised to see America of all people sat looking completely despondent, crying into his knees. He put the umbrella over both of them "Alfred aru? Are you alright?"

Alfred glanced up, mingled tears, snot and blood down his face; "H-huh? Oh! Hi Yao!" He forced a smile, rain drenching his glasses...

"Alfred, why are you out in the rain in this state?" Yao asked worriedly "You'll catch a cold aru!"

"D-don't care! Arthur's l-left me for a frog!" He curled back up, shaking as the tears started again.

"Ohh Alfred aru..." China sighed, understanding that feeling all too well. Balancing his umbrella on his back, he knelt and put his arms comfortingly around Alfred

The younger nation turned, grabbing onto the other and holding tight to him, sobbing wretchedly; "W-why! Why why why! S-stupid...stupid!"

China said nothing, just let the American cry it out on his shoulder. It was...nice being in this position again, that is, it was nice to feel needed in this way. He gently stroked the American's hair, feeling the old motions come back to him, almost on automatic

Alfred was sniffling, shivering with cold and pure upset. Somehow, China being soo near was comforting; "...I-I loved him! W-why?"

"I don't know aru..." China said quietly, continuing to comfort the American as best he could "but Opium has always had the habit of running back to the pervert"

"I-its n-not fair!" He yelped, clutching tighter to the elder; "I-I did everything for h-him!"

"I know, I know aru..." You would've had to be blind to not see what the American had done for the Brit while they were together. A drainpipe overflowed, hitting Yao's umbrella with a stream of cold water "Let's get you inside, ok aru? Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"N-no...Don't have any money..." He stayed close to the Chinese man, shying away from the cold water: "S-spent it..." Opening his other hand he held up the ring box, looking deep into the elders eyes.

China winced. That opium bastard really knew how to stamp on a heart huh? "Then I guess you can stay with me for a while aru. It's not like I don't have the space." Despite the fact that they were all needed here, all of his siblings had decided to stay in hotels in the city. None of them wanted to be checking in with an old man like him. Alfred just nodded, shoving the thing in his hand into his jacket pocket as he stood up, reaching up his hand to nurse the wounds; France really was a fighter when he wanted to be. Yao put an arm around Alfred to steady him, worried about how injured the young nation looked. He led America slowly through the streets, careful to avoid any overhangs, the last thing those wounds needed was slightly acidic rain. Alfred was gripping onto the other, hanging his head. The elder really didn't need to care like this...nobody did...

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully people still enjoy this? I feel I maybe overused the flashback a bit...<strong>

**Love? Hate? Confused? Please review and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, so the next few chapters will be in this flashback, I did consider cutting it down, but since people seem to like the fluff...Ah well. I'm sure you guys will let me know if it's rubbish right?  
><strong>

**Neither I nor RubyKurosaki own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>Yao sighed in relief as his house came into view "Not far now" he said, hoping that that would comfort the American somewhat<p>

America nodded, smiling slightly; "C-cool!" He held on still.

China shifted slightly as they approached his door to get his key, helping the American in; he led him to the bathroom. Alfred was amazed at the size of it, this house was amazing. Letting the other direct him, he blushed, "Ya-Yao? Wh-what are you doing?"

"You're covered in blood and you have injuries all over you aru. You don't want those scratches to get infected" he pulled out a first aid kit, and began wiping at Alfred's face "Stay still!"

America pushed him back, fresh tears in his eyes: "I-it doesn't matter!" He tried to stand, only to find himself trapped: "L-let it get infected! I-I deserve it!"

Yao fixed him with an authoritative glare "You're not thinking clearly aru so I'm going to ignore that. Stop struggling and let me help!"

"N-no!" America was going to be stubborn about it! Folding his arms he looked at the others glare; "Francis said I deserved it. Therefore I'm having my punishment!"

"How on earth could you deserve this aru?" China asked, beginning to gently wipe the blood from the American's face, too used to having to do this for his siblings and...others to be affected by America's attempt at a glare

America cringed, hating the others caring touch: "F-for asking England...t-to...marry me."

China stared at him, a little puzzled "And that was enough to make you deserve a black eye and a lacerated face aru?" Sighing, he continued to dab at the American's wounds "Don't blame yourself aru, you couldn't have seen it coming"

Alfred pouted, hurt had already wrenched his heart apart; "A-Arthur said h-he was gonna stay true...He loved me!

"Shh" China gave him a soft smile as he wiped of the last of the muck on Alfred's face "He's not worth it aru. Trust me, Arthur isn't how he appears, he's a complete liu mang aru"

Alfred wanted to curl up and weep, alone, safe... Not that he could. China had a nice smile, he decided, watching him. "He'll be better off without me."

"He'll have a fight with Francis and they won't be on speaking terms within the month aru. Then he'll come back to you, beg you into taking him back, then this whole cycle will begin again aru." China answered grimly, taking antiseptic cream and beginning to dress the scratches on Alfred's face

Alfred looked dumbfounded, China was right..."B-but he said n-not this time." He frowned, wincing with every touch of antiseptic: "B-because he'd already agreed t-to let Francis m-move in!"

China sighed "Because he saw the ring coming aru. It won't last; it never does with those two. The only thing that changes is who Arthur toys with"

"B-bastard set me up?" He looked horrified, "But I..." His thought faded away, unimportant...

"The best thing to do is just refuse him next time aru. Then he'll move onto someone else, or maybe a miracle will happen and he'll actually stick with France." China finished with America's face "Are you hurt elsewhere aru?"

"J-just a-about everywhere..." America tugged off his jacket, letting a train of fresh blood loose along with his tears: "A-Arthur did it...b-because I hit France ba-back..."

China stared in horror at America's body, seeing the open weeping wounds "What with?" A pause "Alfred, what did he do to you aru?"

America glanced up, pain in his eyes as he recalled it: "Knife...I-I laid Francis out and Arthur grabbed i-it...!"

China sighed in sympathy, beginning to do his best to clean America's back "Gāisǐ, it's been a while since Arthur's got that angry...was he drinking aru?"

"Ye-yeah..." America was staring at the floor; "French wine..."

"Thought so...he'll repent when he sobers up aru. And probably kick France out. Then come looking for you. But you shouldn't take him back aru" China winced at the depth of some of the cuts. Thankfully none should need stitches, but they were still deep enough to require bandaging

Alfred stayed quiet, letting the elder near his body was strange, he was so very very gentle. And he was right, he'd argued with England many times, and one of them had stormed off. But Arthur had never hurt him before, or let France near him...Maybe...Maybe China was right. Shivering, he placed his head in his hands, biting back a cry of pain.

China continued to do his best to clean and wrap the knife wounds without causing too much pain. He sympathetically rubbed the uninjured portion near the neck. America seemed so much like a child, and it angered him that England had been so cold and aggressive with him.

America's tears finally started to subside, becoming more like hiccups than anything else, pouting he spoke, still talking to the floor as he leant into the elder's gentle touch: "That mean I'm single now, huh?"

"I guess so aru..." China replied quietly, finishing his work "But it's not so bad..."

America pouted; "B-but I've almost always been with him! For like, years dude!"

"Well, maybe you can use it as an opportunity to seek out new friends, aru?" China suggested "Anywhere else that you're hurt aru?"

"Hmm…" Alfred looked up, gazing backwards: "My Pride, Ego, Sanity...oh! And my ass!" He smiled, trying to restore the old hero.

China offered him a weak smile "Well, if you're making jokes already aru, then you must be feeling a little better" he stood back, inspecting his work "I'm done aru. Do you need anything else?"

"Food?" Alfred smirked, turning around properly; "You always seem to make a damn good dinner~"

China gave a sigh and smiled "Sure aru." This was still Alfred after all. His stomach always seemed to come first. "What would you like?"

"Whatever you made last time!" America smiled; "You're an amazing cook, really."

China blushed "Thank you aru..." How long had it been since someone complimented his food? His siblings just took it for granted, and then would moan at him for being so fussy about how they ate, and as for those Europeans... he turned to leave for the kitchen "Would you like a moment alone aru?"

Taking a deep breath, Alfred stood up, gazing over; "Nah! I gotta come be the hero if ya hurt yourself!"

"Uh huh, of course aru" China left with a small smile; at least he seemed to be recovering a bit. He led America to the kitchen, searching his cupboards for what he had. Alfred balanced himself on the edge of the table, gazing at the older man as he worked. Why did he always get crushes on older people!

China glanced over, uncomfortable under the American's gaze. He sighed "Screw it, I'm just going to use that rice cooker Kiku gave me, it's too late to boil it properly. You don't mind aru?"

"Not one bit!" America tore his gaze away from the other. Dammit. Yao had a very nice ass...

Yao tugged it from the back of the cupboard, setting it up as best he remembered "I don't like using this, but I guess its convenient aru..."

"Dude it's like, saving time!" Alfred smiled, glancing behind him: "Whoa! Is that a panda?"

China looked where the American was pointing; a panda plushie that he'd got a while ago and never bothered to move to his room. He blushed. "O-oh. Yeah aru..."

Alfred darted over, grabbed it and held it close to him; "It's soo cute!" America smiled, childlike; "Bet he likes your cooking too!"

China blushed deeper; America looked so adorable hugging the panda close to him. "Y-yeah, he's lived in here a long time" he murmured, looking down to hide his blush.

"Soo...You ever had a real panda?" America nuzzled it; the feeling was comforting, like when he was a child.

China smiled in remembrance "Several, when I was younger. I used to see them from the window. But they're so rare now..." he trailed off, trying not to be distracted by the endearing scene in front of him. How did America look so cute like that? Unlike the others, he'd never met America until well after he became independent, so it was strange to see him looking so young, even with a black eye and scratches across his face.

America had been watching the others mouth move, almost disgusting thoughts suddenly crossed his mind. Blushing, he hid his cheeks in the pandas fluff; "Heh~ I should buy ya one."

"Hmm. I wouldn't advise that you try aru" China answered with a grin, pouring something in the wok that let off a hiss and a lot of steam "They don't make good pets"

"So~" America tilted his head, watching the other work; "You've had one?"

"For a brief while aru, when Hong Kong still lived here. It was fine when it was small but..."

"It's got too big?" America smiled, still holding the panda; "That pan's on fire y'know!"

"Aiyaa!" China returned his attention to cooking, before realising that the American's idea of 'on fire' actually translated to 'There's a lot of steam' although he probably would've been right if America hadn't alerted him to it. He turned off the heat and began portioning out the vegetables and meat

America couldn't help but love the smell of China's cooking, gently placing the panda down he grabbed the now full plates from the other: "Smells amazing!" Alfred sat opposite the other, smiling still: "Have I gotta eat it with sticks?"

China nodded "I don't have any forks here aru." he said apologetically, taking the remaining plates and some chopsticks through to his dining room "I generally don't have anyone over but my family"

"It's fine!" He smiled; "Heroes can manage anything! Even this!" he yelled, brandishing his chopsticks in the air.

China hid a laugh "You don't hold them like that aru"

"Huh?" America dropped his arm, frowning at his hand; "So...so how do I?"

"Well, for a start you only move the top one aru...you place that between your third and fourth...no balance it on your thumb aru"

"Uh huh..." Alfred successfully managed to hold them upside down..."Like this?"

"Err, no; see how I'm holding them aru?" China shifted so that America saw his hands from his perspective

Alfred nodded, shifting his fingers to the same position; "There!" He smiled, shoving the sticks into the nearest plate of food taking a piece between the cutlery and shoving it in his mouth; "Its soo good!"

China smiled "I'm glad" he replied, taking some food from each dish onto his own before eating

* * *

><p><strong>Skit we now need to write America vs. Chopsticks XD My knowledge of Chinese cooking is limited to what I could find in a quick internet trawl, so I apologise for any inaccuracy<br>**

** Sorry England and France are so mean! I feel so unpatriotic ;3;**

**I drew the rain scene from last chapter if anyone's interested http: / / mysteriousshamrock . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d3hnmq9** **-remove spaces**

**Please review! I'm kinda on edge about uploading this anyway, so any reviews/alerts/faves are appreciated just so I know I'm not wasting people's time putting it on here**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeh, this is a bit of an indulgent chapter on my part...I just wanted to include some friendly stuff. Ah well,** **no-one's told me off for it yet~**

* * *

><p>Alfred was distracted, eating everything in sight; "Yao~ how can ya cook like this?<p>

"Like what aru?"

"Like! Like this! Its soo good and ya always manage it! Dude, you made vegetables nice!"

China blushed at the praise "I have a lot of experience aru..." he didn't take it too much to heart though. The poor boy had grown up with England's cooking, so he knew the bar was a little low. Still it was nice to be appreciated like this

"You like cooking?" America was busy eating vegetables, smiling: "What are these"

China looked over "Leek aru"

"What's a leek?"

"A vegetable aru...like sort of long and white with leaves at the end?"

"...Oh. So, like grass?"

"..." China stared. He couldn't possibly..."You do know that grass isn't a vegetable aru?"

"What? Course it is! Dude!" He downed another mouthful of rice; "It's green!"

"But it's not edible" China countered before swallowing a piece of chicken "Therefore it's just a plant aru"

"I ate it..." America frowned.

"You...why did you eat grass aru?"

"England said I should eat my vegetables...so I did! I ate the grass!"

"That...explains a lot aru...but you shouldn't eat grass, it's bad for you" He was vaguely aware that he was slipping into that nagging big brother mode, 'aniki mode' as Yong Soo had dubbed it. He sighed "I'm not surprised England struggled to get you to eat vegetables though aru, his cooking is to be feared"

"It ain't always that bad." America hadn't even realised he was sticking up for his...ex...

"Hmmm..." China looked sidelong at America, sipping his tea. Maybe that was a bit too soon "It may just have been me aru..." And the rest of the world, but he wasn't going to add that at this time

America pouted, deciding that eating as much rice as possible would stop him crying at that thought, Arthur. Evil. Evil bastard. He glared down at the floor instead of speaking.

China felt slightly guilty as he saw America attempting to drown himself in rice. He reached over for America's hand sympathetically "Slow down aru. You'll choke."

America, somehow, swallowed it all without choking. Just. Glancing over at Yao he smiled, not letting the other let go of his hand: "Just don't wanna let your food get cold!"

"Alright...Alfred, I don't mind if you want to talk about it aru, there's not much I haven't heard before"

"Talk about what?" He asked, frowning: "I. Don't. Care."

"If it's too soon, I understand aru, but just, if you need an ear...it can help to talk to someone who's already been through it aru" China said the last part quickly, looking away

Alfred glanced over, frowning; "You mean you and Ivan?"

"No, I-" China paused, unsure whether he should tell America "You aren't the only one England's played aru"

"Y-you an-and Arthur?" America looked horrified, hurt, he'd known England had had relationships before but... "When?"

China sighed "During the 1800s aru...on and off, it was never as...pleasant as your relationship with him..." he frowned "I don't remember much of it to be honest aru"

Alfred pouted, glaring down at the table; "Is there anyone that whore hasn't fucked?"

China sighed into his teacup "Sometimes I wonder aru...I don't think he's had Belarus yet..."

America stood up, walked around the table and threw both arms around his elder, hugging him close.

"Eh?" China looked up confused at Alfred "What is it aru?"

Alfred couldn't shy away as fresh tears burnt his eyes; "I just...feel sorry for you."

China felt tears burning his own eyes as well, but he willed them back "What? Why would you feel sorry for me aru? It was a long time ago" he faked a smile, but didn't try and escape Alfred's embrace. He didn't know why but it felt...nice to be held like this for once, rather than doing it for someone else.

America gently buried his tearstained face into the others hair, sniffling: "Still hurt though?"

China felt a lump in his throat as his voice cracked "A-always..." he leant back into America, giving in to the tears that slid slowly down his face "Always..." America had half been expecting that, carefully, he pulled the other to his feet, holding him close as he shushed him, stroking his hair. Alfred used to hold Mattie like this, when that stupid Prussian made him cry. China reached up and fiercely wiped away the tears, feeling an idiot for crying in front of someone "I-it's nothing aru...just bad memories"

Alfred gently took the others hands, watching him; "Don't...You can cry. I won't tell. You've got feelings too!

China flushed, embarrassed at the attention "I-I..." he looked away, ashamed at crying in front of a guest.

Alfred just smiled, gently placing his fingers under his chin: "It's okay, it really is. Don't blush like that!" China stared at the American. Of all the nations to comfort him...he never would have guessed it of him. Unable to stop the tears anyway, he gave in and leant against Alfred as the tears continued to fall. Gently, he pulled the other much closer, stroking his hair and rocking him gently, eyes closed: "You sound so young..."

China gave a short laugh, surprised by the admission "I'm allowed to once in a while aru"

"Uh huh..." America smiled: "Go sit, I'll wash up, it's the least I can do..."

"N-no" China shook his head, clearing his throat "You're a guest aru, I'll do it"

Alfred just gently pushed the other along to sit on the sofa, pushing the panda from before into his hands: "Here! Company!" With another smile he darted off into the kitchen. Come on! He was a hero after all!

China sighed, but curled into a ball around the plushie on the sofa, waiting for the tears to stop falling. How long had it been since he'd cried like this? And to do it in front of a guest, in front of America...at least he hadn't made fun of him, although in the circumstances that wasn't surprising.

It didn't take long until America was finished, smiling, he ran into the other room. "All done!" Alfred dropped the towel sitting beside the other; "You alright now?"

China took a few deep breaths before answering "Yes aru, I'm sorry that I dumped that on you"

Alfred smiled, resting a hand on his shoulder; "Cool, cool! So, What we gonna do?"

China paused "I don't mind aru. I've got a gaming console for my siblings that you can use if you want?"

America laughed, nodding; "Win! Play with me?"

China sighed "I'll try, but I'm not very good aru"

He crossed the living room to his TV, pulling open one of the panels in the table it was sat on to reveal a nearly untouched console

America grinned, diving over to help him, dangerously close to him with every touch: "Dude! Why don't you play?"

China shrugged "It's never interested me that much aru, plus it's not much fun on your own" China looked through the stacked games "I...don't know what half of these are aru..."

America grinned, raiding the pile; "Hmm...that's awful. Done that...and that...and that...That's for girls!" He held up a copy of Hello Kitty paradise.

China looked away quickly "Th-these are all my sibling's games aru! Not mine!" And that was totally not the only game that he'd played voluntarily in this pile

Alfred just placed it on top of the others, smiling: "...Boring...boring...boring...Ha! Here!" He held up the game he was looking for; "Proper action, gore and Zombies! Good, right?"

China looked at the cover, which just showed a close up of a yellow eye, spattered with blood "Err that looks a little..." He sighed, why not; America was the guest after all "Alright aru"

You ain't scared?" He smiled, setting up the game and grabbing both controllers, dumping himself on the sofa next to China.

"N-no aru! I'm just suspicious as to what Kiku and Yong Soo have left in my house!"

America laughed, settling himself next to the older nation and watching the opening: "well...It ain't bad. Just kind of generic. Ya know the controls?"

"Err, kind of...oh, never mind it's telling us anyway aru" China looked over "You do realise this game isn't in English aru?"

America smiled, relaxing slightly; "Course not! Makes it more fun cos I can make up a plot! Ready to kill some Zombies?"

"Ok aru!" China watched as the cut scene came to a close and their two characters were pitched into darkness

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said...not much happening, hopefully people like anyway? They aren't too OOC? Story will get more on track (Haha, on track? We had a plot?) next chapter honestly!<strong>

**Please review! I really want to know what people think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another fail chapter...le sigh. Will point out here that I've never played one of this zombie shooter games so this may be complete and utter rubbish**

* * *

><p>America totally didn't flinch at the sudden darkness! This game was good already, half an hour in and they'd murdered more Zombies than Alfred thought could exist...ever. With a cry of joy as they finished the level he spun around to high-five the other, still smiling. China returned the high five with a small smile, enjoying the game more than he thought. He snickered at one of the one-liners that the characters opened the next cut scene with. America smiled, jumping up to turn off the lights: "Cos, it's more amazing in the dark right? 'Specially for a boss fight!"<p>

China raised his eyebrows "Is that so aru? I thought it was my siblings trying to hide the fact that they were still awake"

"Nawww! It's what ya do with a good horror game!" Alfred grinned, ditching himself back on the sofa with a smile, "Ready?"

"Of course aru" The level started, but this level was different, the zombies were smarter, jumping out from behind them. America was quickly regretting this! If it had been Mattie beside him he could panic and hide, or Tony! But it was China...and...and...With a childish yelp as the controls vibrated, he somehow found himself leaning closer to his elder. China grinned at the death cries that the characters yelled as they fought. Honestly, this game would be really creepy if the characters kept their mouths shut!

Alfred looked confused at the snickering Chinese man. Okay, dammit! He was scared! Shaking as he held himself together and didn't cling onto the other. He laughed nervously "Come on~ Lets fight something real!"

China stared, surprised that he wanted to skip "We can play something more straightforward if you want aru"

"Nawww!" He laughed, just as the screen went black and a...a noise echoed around the pitch-black room...damn Japan's surround sound!

"Oh, that's what they meant aru..." Honestly, what were these writers thinking? They practically told you what was coming

America whimpered; what the hell! Argh! Without even thinking he dived over to throw his arms around China, who jumped as the American suddenly attached himself to his waist "Umm...Alfred aru?"

"Dude...its soo...erm...I'm having a break!" He cried, clinging to his elder; "You kill it! I'm sleepy!"

"What? But they're-" Ohh. Alfred couldn't understand right? China paused the game "Alfred, are you scared aru?"

"No...no! C-course n-Eeeep!" He clung tighter, whimpering in distress.

"Alfred, if you want, I can translate for you aru. The dialogues pretty stupid"

"Huh? N-no...I'm erm...doesn't matter!" He let go of the other, cheeks singed bright red from the moment. He hadn't just wanted to kiss him...Had he!

"If you're sure...maybe we shouldn't continue aru"

"No way! We're almost done! And ya can tell your bros you did it!"

"And I can tell them the dialogue sucked aru" China frowned "The characters keep telling me what's going to happen, it completely ruins any element of surprise" he muttered as he unpaused

"Ha...Yeah! Go tell 'em!"

"Mmm. And just so you know aru, there's a load of zombies about to break through that wall"

"Wha! Where!" That wasn't a good thing to confess. He was back around Chinas waist, Nuzzling up.

China was grateful for the dark as the American tried to hide from the screen. He paused the game again "A-Alfred aru?"

"Uh huh?" He questioned, glancing upwards: "W-want me to l-let go...?"

"P-please aru." He couldn't deal with that for much longer, and it wasn't right to want it so soon after Alfred's break up "I don't think you can play from there aru" he teased

He didn't want to. That was the simple fact of the matter. He wanted to stay here curled into the other and just feel safe. However, he did let go, straightening up with an awkward smile; "Suppose not! Ready to finish this?"

China breathed a sigh of relief as the American disentangled himself "Do you want me to give you a heads up aru? They do tell you where the zombies are going to come from"

"You're kidding!" America blushed, pouting hard: "I should learn your language."

Well, China wasn't going to deny that "Yes, but I doubt you can manage it in one night aru"

"Naww!" He grinned, snuggling into the panda they'd abandoned before. "It's just weird! Come on! Keep playin dude!"

China sighed and unpaused the game. As predicted, the wall caved in and a horde of zombies crawled out. America totally didn't nuzzle into the bear, whimpering him fright. Why did Yao look soo...soo appealing right now! He mustn't...no...

Yao scowled, why wasn't America helping? Why was he just...staring...at him...like that...

Alfred groaned, he wasn't thinking about that! N-no! He wasn't gonna k-kiss him! But he couldn't stop staring...China groaned as a zombie bit through his characters neck. America smiled, gazing still; "Ooops!" He couldn't resist leaning closer, smiling...carefully getting within an inch of the others face...Surely he'd just do it?

China sighed "Well, I guess I won't be able to boast aru"

Alfred couldn't not do it now! He was soo close-gently; he pressed his lips against the others, smiling slightly as he kissed him. China started surprised, but it wasn't...bad...America gently pulled his elder closer, tipping his head slightly to explore his mouth, slipping his tongue between his lips. China reciprocated, allowing America to explore a little before pushing back with his own tongue. He hadn't been expecting that. Smirking inwardly, he ran his hand into the others hair, his other hand stroking his cheek with just the fingertips. Feeling the touch, China jerked back to reality, pulling away "Wh-what was that for aru?"

"C-cos i wanted to thank you..."

"Alfred, you just broke up with Arthur aru, we can't do this"

"Why? I'm single! And you're hot..."

"You just want a replacement for Arthur aru...I'm not being your rebound guy"

Alfred frowned: "And telling you now I've been crushing on you for ages is pointless?"

China blushed. He'd been...really? But it was still too soon "Y-yes...I-you need time aru...to get over Arthur..."

America pouted, glaring at the floor with an irritated expression: "B-but I...just...please."

China looked away; he was not falling for the puppy eyes! "I can't aru... it's too soon for you..."

He'd already lent over carefully pressing his lips against his, grabbing hold of him tightly, eyes closed. China tried feebly to resist, but without much real motivation, it had been too long. America just smiled, picked him up, placing him on his lap. Gently, he ran his hand through the others hair. China kissed him back, placing a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. America smiled, kissing down to the older neck, licking the skin as his hands trailed down. China gasped and bucked as America hit a sensitive spot. Alfred smirked, licking playfully at the others neck as he slipped his hand down to gently grope the other. China's face heated up as America palmed him through his trousers. "A-aru..."

"You like~" He purred, grabbing the others body and pulling it to his: "Upstairs?"

China nodded, not trusting himself to speak. America picked him up, bridal style, still kissing him as they stood. China felt somewhat insulted at being treated like a girl, but he guessed he would correct the American when he was done getting a lift...grinning, he peppered kisses down the American's neck, encouraging him to hurry. He moaned slightly, the touch on his neck stimulating him more; "W-where is it?" He questioned, whimpering.

"Third on the left aru" China murmured breathily in his ear

* * *

><p><strong>Yeh, I cut it off just before the yaoi cos I'm just that awesome XD next chapter will be M, so the rating will change, just a heads up if you don't like that sort of thing.<strong>

**Please review if you like! Thank you to everyone who has faved and reviewed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**As I promised, here is teh smex. It's my first time posting yaoi, so I hope it doesn't disapoint!**

* * *

><p>He nodded, pressing his lips over the others again, stealing him for a kiss as he pushed the door open... "Whoa." He smiled: "Pandas!"<p>

China pouted "So aru?"

"It's soo sweet..." Carefully, he placed the other on the bed, smiling.

China smiled, reaching up to undo America's shirt "You like panda's aru?"

"I like my panda~" He mused, wrenching off his shirt and dumping it on the floor as he ran his fingers over the others cheek. China pulled America down, kissing him as his hands slipped under the shirt and to his belt.

Alfred laughed: "Eager? Huh? "Reaching in, he groped the other, smiling; "Hard, huh?"

China smirked as he pulled the American down beside him "Show some respect aru. You didn't think I was blind?" He slid his hand teasingly down the man's boxers as he straddled him. Alfred whimpered, gazing up wide-eyed. He had a sexy China on top of him doing…unmentionable things to his vital regions!

"So surprised aru?" China murmured breathily in America's ear, easing down America's pants "You really do know nothing about other's history aru..."

He couldn't stop the moan, eyes closed: "A-ah! Imagined you b-bottom..."

"Why on earth would I do that aru..." he breathed softly into America's ear sending shivers down his spine as he continued to ease down America's boxers

"C-cos...Ah! Careful..." He whined, loathing the skilful, gentle touch.

"Don't worry aru...I know what I'm doing..." China assured him softly as he reached over him for the lube in his drawer

"B-but I've never..." He watched the hand, recognised the bottle; "France got you some too? Huh?"

"It would be rude to throw away a gift aru" China answered, covering his hand as he gently flipped the American over. Alfred froze, he wasn't going to confess he'd only ever taken it twice! Or how much being controlled made him hard; "Y-yeah...What are you doing?"

"Just relax aru..." China fingered the tight hole, slick with the lube before slowly inserting his finger inside the American. America cried out in pain or shock, although he'd later deny it. Burrowing his face in the pillow he tried to relax. China peppered his back with kisses as he inserted the second finger, scissoring fingers searching. They hit the spot in seconds, a flash of white across America's vision told him so as he whined, shaking slightly. China smirked as he inserted the third, using his other hand to slick his cock, he delighted in Alfred's moans. America would never confess to being so vocal as he groaned, body relaxing as he filled with pleasure: "D-don't stop!"

As if China had any desire to. He positioned himself, removing the fingers with a small pop before slowly pushing himself into Alfred. The younger couldn't hold back the noise he was making, in something between pain and pleasure he found himself clinging to the pillows, moaning his elder's name. Dammit! He was soo big...China grinned with pleasure as he began to move, revelling in the calling of his name almost as much as the delicious friction between the two. America couldn't work out if it hurt, still, he threw his head back with a yelp as he moved against him, grinding hard. China changed pace, speeding up at the American's cries. It didn't take much until that familiar pleasure was contorting Alfred's stomach, whimpering at every touch to his prostrate...

China felt that sensation too, moaning as he sought release "A-Alfred!" he released inside him, with an orgasmic cry. America followed seconds later, collapsing into the bed as the elder landed on him: "A-ah..." panting hard, he tried desperately not to cry...

China rolled off America and onto the bed. Feeling the other beside him, America wrapped his arms around him, smiling slightly: "Good, huh?"

"Mmmhmm aru...you were taught well..." China murmured, leaning back into the embrace

Alfred smirked, stroking the other hair: "Says you...tired."

"Then sleep aru..." China murmured, halfway there himself. He guessed he really was getting old if he was tired out by this. Alfred was already fast asleep, curled up around his older lover.

China blinked as the light from the window hit his eye, trying to move he found himself in someone's embrace. Seeing Alfred as he turned over, the memories of last night flooded back, causing him to blush. Yawning, Alfred pulled him closer, eyes still closed: "Morning old man~"

"'M not that old aru..." China answered sleepily, but allowed himself to be pulled closer nevertheless "Sleep well?"

"Uh huh. You're warm ya know."

"That's good..." China paused, unsure what to say. How do you ask someone if they mind that you rode them last night? "...Not sore aru?"

America opened his eyes, smiling: "Uh huh. Very...But you know the feelin~"

"Mmm sorry about that aru..."

"Hehe~ I'm a hero! I don't care~" He paused but he had to ask "H-how many relationships have you had?"

China looked away "Well, there was Arthur...and Ivan..."

"Huh..." America just held him: "N-never a human?"

China blushed "One...but she was...special. Yourself aru?"

"...Hmm. Arthur...and Mattie but that was a one night kinda thing..."

"Any humans aru?"

America paused, thinking: "W-well...yeah... a few...Marilyn Monroe...Hannah Montana...y-you know my celebs..."

"Oh? So young yet so experienced aru" China did his best to stretch "I'm hungry aru. Do you want something?"

"I'd love something..." He blushed, not really wanting to let go.

China sighed, leaning back "But then I don't want to get up aru. And from the way you're clinging to me, I don't think you do either"

"Hmm, Then you're staying here in my arms?"

"For a bit at least aru. Unless you are sick of me already"

"Sick of you?" Alfred turned him over, so the two were facing: "How could I be sick of such a cute panda?"

China looked away "I'm an old man aru. I suspect I may be older than Rome. And you're so young..."

"Why does it matter?"

China rolled over so that America couldn't see his face "You will get tired of me aru...everyone does"

"They can't stand me!" Alfred laughed: "Bet I don't get bored!"

China sighed, wishing he could believe that. How many generations of Nations had come and gone without him following? He'd always been there. "Eventually aru..."

"Never!" He just held the other; "You'll be sick of me first!"

"I put up with Korea's groping, Taiwan's moaning, Vietnam's paddle and Hong Kong's fireworks. Why would I kick you out aru?"

"Cos apparently" Alfred sighed: "I'm an irritating insolent brat with no morals that should go fuck himself?"

"Ah. That's what he said aru?" China tilted his head back to look at America "Where'd he get no morals from aru? You have more morals than most countries..." You keep pushing them in mine and North Korea's faces whenever we discuss human rights, he thought privately.

"Course! I have human rights dude, like, they're cool. Agreed?"

China kissed him on the chin "Uh huh aru. But food is cooler, so let me go find something for us"

"You gonna stay naked whilst you do it?"

"Will you let me go if I do aru?"

"Only if you do!"

"Fine." China wriggled in Alfred's grip "Let me go aru!"

America released him, smiling still; "You have a nice ass..."

China blushed at the compliment, hurrying out of the room

America sprawled out on his back, smiling still...China was cute...

China sighed and pulled on a robe from his bathroom as he made his way downstairs, tying back his hair. He was too used to unannounced intruders by now.

Arthur was glad to have a key, shoving the door open he stormed inside: "Where the bloody hell are you?" He questioned the air, gazing around...

China looked up startled "Kitchen aru..." What was Opium doing here?

Arthur already knew his way around, appearing in the doorway, arms folded: "Where did America go? Nobody can find the bastard."

China looked away to hide his blush, he didn't wanted England to find America yet, he would immediately figure out what had happened and he didn't want to deal with that until America was with him to back him up "...don't know aru"

"Really?" Arthur frowned, crossing over to rest on the table: "You had a date last night?"

"What makes you think that aru?" China pulled the robe closer around him, still not looking at England

Arthur waved a hand at the washing up; "Two of everything."

China looked up, America hadn't put that away? "It wasn't a date aru."

"Then who was it?" England frowned, desperate to find out if Alfred was okay; "Your bloody brothers?"

China paused, then nodded

"The same ones that were with me?" England snuck up behind the elder, whispering to him as he wrapped his arms firmly around him; "The truth. If you please?"

* * *

><p><strong>And another cliff hanger *evil grin* bwah, I'm sorry for making you so evil Iggy! I love living here really! ;3;<strong>

**Next chapter will be the final chapter ;A; but I have been looking into a sequel...would anyone read it if I posted it?**

**Please review and let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Final chapter! ;A; Thank you to everyone who read the entire thing, I will be posting a sequel that RubyKurosaki, dragora-kun and I have been working on soon!**

* * *

><p>China shuddered at the touch "Get off me aru." he replied coldly<p>

England wasn't listening, leaning into the sensitive spot he knew so well on the elder's neck, toying with it: "Truth~ Come on Yao..."

"Mmmn...no!" China pushed him away fiercely "Don't you dare try that against me!"

Arthur hadn't been expecting that! Stumbling, his angry glare set on his face again, he growled "America's here isn't he? There are marks all over you..."

"So if he is aru? Do you ever think about those who get caught in your little game? Me, Antonio, Kiku, how many will you cast aside?"

"You've fallen for the makeup sex?" Arthur smirked, ignoring the others words: "Are you desperate? Or just a pervert?"

China flushed in embarrassment but refused to let the Englishman's words hurt "At least I don't sleep with every other nation to avoid the one I really want aru"

England paused, thinking; "What are you getting at? I've always loved Francis~ I just get bored..."

"Do you even think about the consequences of your actions aru? Of those of us you throw away? No wonder you're so cold, you can't even begin to imagine that, can you?" China yelled, no longer caring if America heard. England had done too much to him and apologised too little. His hands curled into fists "Get out aru!"

"Of course I think." Arthur scorned, pulling himself up to his full height, gazing downwards: "I know those feelings...But I don't see the point of this. I came to ask you for America back. I need to talk to him."

"To beg his forgiveness aru? To swear that you'll never do it again?"

"No." England still used his scolding tone, looking disgusted: "I came to ask him what I do with his crap. My Fiancé is moving in."

China stared, unable to comprehend England's coldness. "So you are actually going through with it aru..."

"You really think I could ever want him back?"

"I'm just amazed that you can finally admit your feelings for Francis aru. You two have been dancing around each other for the best part of a millennia after all"

Arthur turned scarlet, gazing at the floor: "W-well...well the bloody git finally decided to ask me."

"When you were already in a relationship with Alfred aru? You two really don't care do you?"

"What?" Arthur looked up, still stained with blush: "W-we weren't even...all the arguments..."

"If so then why was America about to propose aru?"

"Idiot!" England ran a hand through his hair, pouting; "Not the first time...he asked twice...I said no."

China frowned "I'm confused aru. What happened? And don't be condescending to me, it's too early"

"Alfred has proposed before. I keep refusing him...I didn't want him…"

"Then why do you let him in your bed aru? You know he has that religious side that will want commitment"

Arthur shrugged, irritated: "Sex and marriage are two different things."

"Does he think like that though aru? You can't deny you've lead him on"

"To be bloody honest," England resumed his scowl: "I don't care. Nor do I care some perverted old man has him to play with."

"I'm not a pervert aru!" China burst out "Just leave!"

Arthur smirked, turned on his heel; "I'm guessing you won't mind me bringing his stuff here. If you feel like keeping him?"

China sighed "Unlike you, I'll leave what happens up to him aru. But feel free to. I can always take it to his later."

"Good. See you later then." He threw the key to the other: "Still got this...If you remember OUR relationship..."

"As if I could forget aru. You stole the only good thing to come out of that"

"Opium!" He laughs, striding out of the door, his ice cold aura leaving with him…

China raced after him, yelling out the door "You care that little about your son aru? Well just leave aru! Don't you dare come back or I'll kill you!"

Arthur raised his hand in a mock salute, not turning back as he walked, from seemingly nowhere France appeared, wrapping his arms around the others waist as they walked together...China watched, it didn't hurt...it didn't hurt at all! Good mood gone, he marched into the kitchen, grabbing some leftovers to take upstairs.

America hadn't been stupid enough to stay in bed, or not to hear. Grabbing his shirt and boxers he ran down the stairs as soon as the door went... "Yao! Where'd you go?"

China paused "...Kitchen aru..."

He ran in, searching out the other and holding him close to his chest; "I-I'm sorry!"

China leant into him, enjoying the comfort "You heard aru?"

"All of it...You OK?"

China nodded, burying his head in America's chest "I'll live aru...I always do" He looked up at America, worried by the silence "And you? Are you ok aru?"

"Y-yeah dude! Absolutely fine!" But his smile didn't reach his eyes

_~~~~~Flashback ends~~~~~_

China hugged America tighter, kissing the top of his head "They are both dicks aru"

America sniffled "Y-ya know the rest...Unless you wanna ask anythin?"

"No aru" Yao gently stroked his hair "Thank you for telling me aru"

Alfred reached round and hugged the Chinese man "I wouldn't swap yaknow...swap you for any English bastard..."

China hugged him back "Neither would I aru...wouldn't swap you for any Russian either aru"

America grinned in return "Sentimental old man~" he said teasingly, poking Yao who frowned slightly but returned the smile "Is that so bad aru?"

"No...No..." Alfred hugged him close "Its fine…"

The two hugged close on the sofa, providing mutual comfort and support. The two had each been through a lot, and yet they'd somehow ended up here in each other's arms, comforting each other through their past. Yao sighed as he leant deeper against the American. He knew it wouldn't last, these things never did, but for now it was nice to pretend…and never let go.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a looooong flashback huh? I hate ending things, I never know how to finish!<br>**

** Hopefully everyone has enjoyed, please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
